nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leni Loud
Leni L. Loud is one of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. She is the second-oldest child in the Loud family, at 16 years old, and is the kindest, but also the least intelligent of the eleven siblings. In the spite of her fulfilling the "dumb blonde" stereotype, she makes up for it in beauty and kindness. She also has talents in fashion designing, wood carving, and lock-picking. Biography Various examples of Leni's simple-mindedness are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she does not know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House", she is shown to be unable to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she gets stuck in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a baby prison. When she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences", she thinks they're interviewing her, and states that her favorite color is zebra. Despite being ditzy shy, and absent-minded, Leni's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch and gets along well with her siblings. Leni suffers from arachnophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings his class's pet spider, Frances, home. When Leni first sees Frances, she panics and attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on, it is revealed that Frances is still alive, and Dad – who also exhibits arachnophobia – hires an exterminator to dispose of her. Leni faces her fear and cuts off the exterminator, in order to save Lincoln's reputation – once again – showing that she does have a big heart. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible, as shown in the episode "Cover Girls". She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana, and later passed the task onto Lincoln. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better, as opposed to getting away when the Loud family caught the flu in "One Flu Over the Loud House". In addition, in "No Spoilers", it is shown she is the only person in the family considerate enough in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like (excluding the surprise part since she always spoils the surprise because can't keep a secret and is rather ditzy and naive). Episodes focusing on Leni * "Driving Miss Hazy" * "Along Came a Sister" * "No Spoilers" * "Shop Girl" * "Crimes of Fashion" * "Everybody Loves Leni" * "Leader of the Rack" Gallery Leni-about-web.jpg Leni disapproves.jpg Leni and Leni(Luan).png|Leni with Luan disguised as Leni. The Loud House Undie Pressure 8 Leni.png Cereal Offender 1.PNG Loud family band.jpg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png Lori says no phone calls.png Egg whites for Leni.jpg Leni's Winter Clothes.png IMG 045823.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg LeniLoud.png The 11 of Hearts.png|Leni as the 11 of Hearts Leni Loud Wondering.png Swimsuit leni.png Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Leni Loud Transparent.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Leni doesnt know the awnser.png Loud Christmas.jpg Leni New Years 2019.jpg Leni and her gang outnumbering baseballers.png Leni seeing punkers.png Lori and her gang outnumbering Leni and hers.png Leni Pose.png Lori2Leni.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Leni_and_Chaz.png|Leni with her crush Chaz. Leni fashin pose.png Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Selfie day by darrenrosario dcf54fm.png Selfie day 2019.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg campfire_by_darrenrosario_dcf1mjd.png sisters_day_by_darrenrosario_dcj9nv7.jpg Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg The literally girl and the dumb blonde girl.PNG Lori2Leni bedroom scene.PNG Leni headbanging for Luna's song.PNG punk_leni_by_darrenrosario_dbnuvah.png First day of summer 2019.jpg The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house leni.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house leni2.png Leni Sleep.png The Loud House Sale 11.jpg Leni and the chestnuts.png Loud Sister Picnic.jpg External links * The Loud House Wiki: Leni Loud * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Idiots Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters voiced by Liliana Mumy Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Singing Characters